Cocaine Lips
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: So tell me, Raven. Faye said softly. I could tell he was all partied out. Dried blood crusted his upper lip. Fresh blood oozed from his nostrils. Cocaine maybe. His lips parted yet again, In one word, what is a Clubkid? [Inspired by Party Monster] [ReaRo


"So tell me, Raven." Faye said. I could tell he was all partied out. Half of his drawn on eyebrow had been wiped off. His wig was missing. Why? Personally I didn't want to think about it. Dried blood crusted his upper lip. Fresh blood oozed from his nostrils. Cocaine maybe. His lips parted yet again, "In one word, what is a Clubkid"

What is a Club kid?

He passed me the syringe. We were both laying down. But it felt more like we were falling. I was completely numb. Colors, seem to blare and scream deafening our bliss. I guessed that's why we were laying in the dark.

Or maybe the dark was the only thing that reminded us we weren't just synthetic glamour. We weren't just color. And make up. We were.

Nothing

So,What is a club kid?

I stare at the Syringe full of Cyanide in one hand. My gaze switches over to my other hand. Faye's fingers wrapped tightly around mine. His fake nails digging into my skin.  
Some how. He's not so glamorous when he's real.

But he's still my Faye. He's still beautiful.

"What is a club kid?" I whisper. 

**You're a whole new Scene.  
You're bombastic.**

You're a whirlwind.

You're from a world of celebutantes.

You're a draq queen.

You're a fabulous dead body sprinkled with gold glitter and a pinch of overdose.

You're a glam.

You're a fabulous.

You're from a world of Raves.

Overdose.

You're Synthetic.

You're asthetic.

You're an 8ball, 9 lines of heroin, hooker shorts, white bobby socks, and fake eyelashes.

You're color.

You're sound.

You're distruction.

Darling, you're nothing special.

Just another club kid.

-  
"Blue face paint, and that outfit? Please." Faye scoffed, flipping through the pages of his BPM magazine. "I would go with green, but that's just me"  
"Blue face paint and that outfit? Please." I mocked. "Atleast she owns a vagina"

"You're a cunt, you know that"

"Thank you. And you're my favourite cunt." I apply the last set of fake eyelashes I needed and search my vanity for the pink UV lipstick I borrowed from Mixxi. In just a few hours we were going to Mixxi's underground party. I wouldn't normally go because Mixxi's party usually suck. I met her at some dealer's party and we ended up snorting two lines of coke. Ever since then we've been fuck buddies. But me and Faye are going tonight since Drake is going to be there. For those of you who don't know, Drake is the biggest thing since James st. James. He's like Princess Cunt meets Jeffree Star with Blue eyebrows. And everyone knows where Drake is, you want to be.

"It's a shame none of the other Titans are into the club scene. Star would be dazzling in some Red and Green Falls, don't you think?" Pushing a bleach blonde strand of hair behind his ear his gaze switched to me.

"She would, but honestly. I wouldn't let Star around E if it killed me. Escpecailly Meth based E. I mean could you imagine that"

"True, but really. She would be the Rave of the Rave. Right beside Drake. The next queen of the Sc-- What the fuck?" He placed a hand on his forehead, "You little Bintrag, why'd you throw that"

"I thought you were my Drag-Cunt"

'Oh Darling, of course I am"

"So I was thinking of doing a Strawberry Shortcake-Scarface style meets Nurse Nancy-just been-Pee Wee fucked. But I can't find my nurse falls"

"Wear you're pink and blonde ones with your Biohazard goggles." Faye's eyes scanned Raven's room for anything usuable, "Oh! And wear the gas mask too"

"I could." I say slyly. Making my way over to Faye who was on the floor surrounded by magazines. He does that alot. He cuts out clippings of models and pastes them on his walls. I wrap my lanky arms around his shoulder's, "So, what are you wearing tonight oh Queen of Fame"

"Oh darling, Queen of Fame I am not. That would be Paris Hilton's dog face"  
"Paris Hilton wishes she was you." I say placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You flatter me." A smile graces his art form of a face, "I have no clue, though. Fucking club kids now are nothing like they used to be. I mean sure, there's some drag queens here and there, but mostly it's just faux porn stars, and make believe Cyber children. So now, what's it even for"

"That's easy." I say softly. My gaze switches to our reflections in the mirror, "For the drugs, silly. Now put in some Ladytron and let's get ready"

---

Yes. I don't know what I did this for. It was inspired by Party Monster \ Disco Bloodbath. James st. James is lovely. Excuse the horrible-ness of this chapter. I considered it so bad I didn't bother to spell check. But anyone who wants updates on this I would update. I have a million plans for this. So ask for an update. If not, oh well. I love my readers anyway. Cyberlox and synth falls for everyone! (And yes. Raven is OOC. But Who could picture Raven as a club kid anyway)  
love 


End file.
